


Sickeningly Sweet Moment

by owenharpersgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1696172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owenharpersgirl/pseuds/owenharpersgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sweet moment between Neal and Sara involving tickling and paints, but they are once again interupted by none other than Mozzie. Two-Shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Neal sighed contently and kissed the top of her hair. Sara smiled and snuggled further into her boyfriend’s arms.

“You’re so beautiful,” he breathed in her ear and Sara smiled even wider.

“Well Mr. Caffrey, you’re not so bad looking yourself,” she replied cheekily, resting her chin on his chest so she was looking at him.

“Oh really, not so bad huh?” he shifted slightly on the couch and pulled Sara on top of him, tickling her sides.

“Neal!” she squealed, “Stop! Stop!”

“Say, I am ridiculously handsome and you love me,” he said, “Say it.”

“Okay, okay,” she laughed, “You are ridiculously handsome and I love you very much.”

“And I love you,” he said, kissing the spot just below her ear, “Both of you.” Neal ran his thumb along the side of swollen abdomen.

“Well, we both love you too,” she said, smiling. He smiled back and shifted again so she was now lying comfortably between him and the couch. Sara rested her head under his chin and closed her eyes. It wasn’t long before her breathing evened out and Neal knew she was asleep. He was perfectly happy to lie there with her and possibly fall asleep himself, but then he saw the blank canvas and couldn’t pass up the opportunity.

Neal slid carefully off the couch, trying to move his girlfriend as little as possible. He managed to get off the couch and when he looked down at Sara she was still sound asleep. Neal walked over to the easel and picked up his paints. He gazed at the beautiful woman asleep on the couch for a moment, once again wondering how he got there. He had always envisioned his life as one day being the so called ‘American Dream’. Sure, he had enjoyed the adrenaline rush he’d felt when he pulled off a con, and now working with the FBI he felt the same rush. But he had always wanted that life. The wife, the house, the kids.

Neal shook his head and looked at the blank canvas in front of him. Glancing between it and Sara, he began the rough outline on the canvas. After about an hour, Neal was putting the finishing touches on the painting when there was a knock on the door. He walked over and opened it, knowing it was Mozzie who had finally figured out how to knock. Something Neal and Sara were both thankful for.

“Hey Moz,” Neal said quietly.

“Hey,” he said, and then lowered his voice when he saw Sara sleeping, “What are you working on?” Neal gestured for him to walk over and Mozzie whistled when he saw the piece in front of him, unable to deny that his friend had talent.

“That’s nice man,” Mozzie said.

“Thanks,” Neal smiled, “So, what are you doing here?”

“What? I can’t decide to drop in and say hello to my friend?” Mozzie said.

“You can,” Neal replied, “But you don’t.”

“Fine,” Mozzie conceded, “Even with your girlfriend living with you and a baby on the way, you still have a better wine selection than I do.” Neal nodded his head and laughed, knowing some things would never change. At that moment, Sara stretched and opened her eyes.

“Hey,” Neal said, walking over, “Did we wake you?”

“No, its fine,” she said smiling, “What are you doing?”

“Come see,” he said, taking her hand and pulling her over to the canvas while Mozzie walked over to examine the wine.

“Oh Neal,” she sighed, “It’s amazing.”

“You like it?” he asked, wrapping his arms around her as she leaned back into him.

“I love it,” she turned slightly to kiss him gently, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” he replied.

“Sorry to interrupt this sickeningly sweet moment, but you’re out or Merlot,” Mozzie said.


	2. M.P.C.

Neal stood next to the hospital bed, gazing down at the little bundle in his girlfriend’s arms. The tiny baby was wrapped in a blue blanket, letting everyone know the newborn was a boy.

“He’s beautiful,” Sara whispered.

“Yeah,” Neal agreed hardly able to believe he had a son, “Just like his mother.” Sara smiled and leaned tiredly against her boyfriend.

“You can sleep if you want,” Neal said, “I can take him.”

“No I’m okay,” she said, “I want to spend as much time with him in this moment as possible.”

“We have the rest of our lives,” Neal laughed and Sara joined him.

“I know, but I just can’t believe he’s ours,’ she replied, “I don’t ever want to let him go.” Just then, there was a knock on the door and they looked up to see a very pregnant Elizabeth, Peter carrying their son Grant, Mozzie, June, Diana, and Jones standing in the doorway.

“Hey guys,” Neal said as they walked in.

“Hello dear,” June said, “Oh he is gorgeous.”

“Do you want to hold him?” Sara asked, gently handing her the newborn.

“You guys he so cute,” Elizabeth said.

“Doesn’t take after his father then,” Diana said and everyone laughed.

“You’re biased,” Neal told her smirking.

“Congratulations you two,” Peter said before the banter could continue and then looked at his son, “What do you think buddy?”

“Baby!” the three year old said, pointing at the child and the adults laughed.

“Does Uncle Mozzie get to hold him?” Mozzie said and June handed him the infant.

“Uncle Mozzie?” Jones questioned.

“Better than Uncle Suit,” Mozzie quipped, shooting a look in Peter’s direction “Anyway,” Elizabeth said before her husband could reply, “Does this little guy have a name?”

“Everyone, this is Max Peter Caffrey.”


End file.
